


Frannie Gets A Clue

by akite



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-30
Updated: 2002-11-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite
Summary: A friend vists Frannie at the station and tells her something she doesn't want to hear.





	Frannie Gets A Clue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Frannie Gets A Clue

## Frannie Gets A Clue

by A. Kite

Author's website: http://www.geocities.com/a_kite_fic/

Disclaimer: I made up the character, Tina Gianelli. The rest belong to Atlantis/Alliance. No copyright infringement is intended, and no money is being made.

Author's Notes: Thanks to BJ Cochran for the beta read. Any mistakes left are strictly mine.

Story Notes: 

* * *

Two brown heads were close together on one side of the room. Watching the two men, one dark haired, one blond with their heads together at the other side of the room. The two men rose in unison. One grabbed a leather jacket, the other a hat. Then they handed the items over to one another. The hat from the blond to the good-looking one. The blond got help on with his jacket. 

"They're headed this way." 

"Shhh...Hey, Frazier! Come meet my friend, Tina!" Frannie waved from across the squadroom. "Frazier, Tina Giannelli." 

Fraser took the proffered hand. "Constable Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police, I'm pleased to meet you Ms. Giannelli." 

"Fraser! You comin' or what? Pitter patter, let's get at 'er." 

"I'll be right there, Ray." Fraser smiled his best polite smile to the two women. "I apologize, Francesca, Ms. Giannelli, duty." He nodded and turned to hurry to catch up with his partner. Ray slung an arm around Fraser's shoulders and out the door they went. 

"That's the one, huh?" 

"What?" 

"The other guy, that's the one that's supposed to be Ray." 

Frannie clapped a hand over Tina's mouth. "Shhhh...! Don't say that out loud, jeez. No one's supposed to know. I shouldn't have even told you." 

Tina pried the hand away, "Sorry, sorry. I won't say any more about that, but why didn't you tell me the Mountie was gay? I thought you had the hots for him." 

Frannie called out to the general population of the squadroom, "I'm going to lunch!" and she pushed Tina out the door and into the ladies' room. "What are you talking about? Fraser's not gay." 

"Newsflash, Frannie. Yes, he is. I'm if I'm reading it right the only one he has the hots for is your "brother"," Tina emphasized the quotation marks around brother with a finger gesture. 

Frannie looked as if she might start crying. "No. I don't know what you think you saw, but no." 

Tina sighed exasperatingly, "Frannie. Look, I'm sorry. All I'm saying is, we watched them for fifteen minutes. They were in each other's personal space. I saw stuff there that normal, straight guys just do not do." 

"You saying my brother's gay too?!" 

"Hey, hey! We already established that that's not really your brother, Frannie. And yeah, I saw him doing it too." 

"What? Just what did you see?" 

Tina rolled her eyes and answered, "Never mind, Frannie. You wouldn't see it if I told you. Keep sailing that barge up Denial if you want, but I'm hungry. Let's go to lunch." 

* * *

End Frannie Gets A Clue by A. Kite:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
